


Fathers, Family, and Friends

by Amilyn



Category: The 4400
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Jordan, Kyle and Shawn, fathers and sons. Lovers, loss, and longing. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts), [Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle/gifts).



"You don't know anything about parenthood!"

"You know I consider every one of the 4400 family."

Tom clenched his fists. "And were you there when they were born? When they took their first steps? When they played Little League on opposite teams and cried no matter who lost?"

"I was there for Shawn when his family abandoned him. I'm doing the same for Kyle now."

"I am his father!"

"And he's an adult who knows I have his and humanity's best interests at heart."

Tom ground his teeth and jabbed a finger toward Jordan. "Whatever happens, you're responsible."

"I know."


	2. Somewhere in Time

"Certified delivery, sir."

Tom signed, muttered thanks, and opened the packet.

" _'My dearest Thomas...'_ Hey!" He was back in minutes. "Nothing."

Diana hung up the phone. "Nothing from the sending law firm either."

Tom paged through, murmuring lines.

 _"'You would hate the clothes. Far worse than a suit...'"_

 _"'I miss plumbing most...'"_

 _"'Kyle would love my daughter...'"_

 _"'I've asked a solicitor...'"_

 _"'I am old and my hair is quite gray now. I love you...'"_

"You okay?" Diana asked.

Tom scrubbed his face. "First our eight-year marriage was really an illusion. This shared life across time? Better than nothing, I guess."


End file.
